The recent lighting structure for a panel of a shelf may reference to TW Patent No. M479077. It discloses a modularized lighting panel structure of a shelf which comprises a supporting frame and plurality of modularized lighting panels. The supporting frame has lots of setting portions spaced apart from each other and lots of power supply portions arranged corresponding to the setting portions respectively. Each modularized panel includes a plate, a lighting unit disposed at the plate, a control circuit built in the plate and electrically connected to the lighting unit, and an electric connection unit extended from inside of the plate toward the periphery of the plate and electrically connected to the control circuit. When each modularized lighting panel is arranged one of the setting portions and disposed on the supporting frame, the electric connection is electrically connected to each corresponding power supply portion.
However, the above mentioned lighting unit is disposed at the lower surface of the plate and the lighting unit may include a plurality of searchlights or LED strips. That is, lights of the lighting unit arranged at the lower surface of the upper-layer plate is emitting to the upper surface of the lower-layer plate. But if the display strip at front edge need to be shown, one more backlight module need to be arranged behind the display strip to have better lighting. Therefore, power consumption is very large and cost is raised. The use of power is easy overloading to result in danger of fire.